


猫与假孕与三明治

by Oracion



Series: 倒猫请注意 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, F/M, False Pregnancy, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light BDSM, Milking, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 如果说当他知道经历发情期的少女没有向他求助时，水晶公没有不甘。如果说当他在目镜中看到无影和他最仰慕的英雄夜夜云雨时，水晶公没有嫉妒。如果说他看到房间角落里积灰的那箱抑制剂，少女微鼓的小腹，扎眼的红色淫纹，以及无影蹬鼻子上脸的挑衅，如果说这一切都不足以让经历了百年的水晶公愤怒。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 倒猫请注意 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652029
Kudos: 58





	猫与假孕与三明治

**Author's Note:**

> ·初代光♀，水晶光♀，猫娘光。纯洁的肉体关系，只上床不谈感情。剧情承接上篇，但无脑车看不看都无所谓。  
> ·三批！怀孕！产乳！淫纹！轻微言语侮辱与NTR！我流梦女光！OOC！特别是水晶公！  
> ·两篇文双拼的，所以人称视角疯狂转换。Side Crystal=水晶公视角第三人称，Side Light=光呆第二人称，Side Shadow=爱梅视角第三人称，原本是写的时候给自己标注的，文笔实在太烂了驾驭不住视角转换，就明着标出来了_(:з)∠)_  
> ·……真的天雷，不开玩笑，把自己雷到删了三次又从回收站拖出来。

Side Crystal

“……怀孕了……”

水晶公停止在观星室内的第十次圆周运动，定定地看着莱楠，仿佛她头上长了四对兔耳朵。  
然后发出了猫被夹到尾巴的声音。

听说自安穆·艾兰回来，英雄身体欠佳。平日一得空便在水晶都四处跑腿的她，最近闷在房间里不愿见人。据公馆的人说，英雄不太出门，食欲却很好，还提过一个奇妙的要求――加了几床被子和枕头。  
大家怀疑英雄在房间里藏了人。  
好说歹说让光之巫女检查过身体，桑科瑞德趁机不动声色地搜查了房间。英雄的身体似乎并没有出现水晶公预期的问题，这反倒让他更加忧心出了其他差错。  
莱楠自然忧其所忧。

嗜睡，暴食，躲藏，筑巢。  
“我不清楚猫秘的生态，但在我们维斯族看来，英雄她多半怀……公？！”

没等她说完，水晶公便冲出观星室，兜帽被奔跑带起的风掀了下来，红色的猫耳在夜色中若隐若现。  
能让自称稳重的百岁老人如此失态，整个诺弗兰特也只有那位暗之战士了。

Side Light

“你最近是不是胖了？”

闻言你毫不犹豫对着无影的脸出脚。那一脚极快，爱梅特塞尔克来不及躲闪，硬是接了下来。  
“哎呀哎呀，一个月不见，久别重逢的见面礼就是这个？”他顺势捉住你的脚踝，把大腿向上折去，睡裙滑落到腰腹，湿润的花穴一览无余，“没想到大英雄不爱穿底裤。“  
“反正穿了也是要脱的。”  
无影满意地笑了。  
“看来我有预约。“

爱梅特塞尔克侧坐在床边，手指在你的花穴里搅来搅去，像搅动早餐的咖啡那样怡然自得。穴肉争先恐后地咬上手指吮吸起来，小口吐出透明液体，发出叽咕叽咕的水声。  
“今天你下面，“他勾了勾手指，精准地戳中那块软肉，”很热情啊。“  
“因为、嗯……很久，没做……哈啊……“一开口就是羞死人的呻吟，你别过脸对着枕头小声哼哼。  
“要是上面的嘴和下面的一样直率就好了。“爱梅特塞尔克用另一只手掰过你的脸，摸搓起柔软的下唇。你自觉含住男人的手指，他似乎很喜欢带着倒钩的舌头舔舐皮肤的触感，一边说着“乖孩子“一边加快了下面的动作。  
“别害羞，大声叫出来，和第一次那样。“

禁欲了一个月，不消多久你就被撩拨得七荤八素，大腿不安分地扭动，花汁从肉缝里挤出来，顺着大腿根流，把尾巴和屁股都打得湿透。  
你不由自主挺起腰，小腹急促地起伏，被无影刻上的纹印隐约透着红光。  
“唔……又来了……”灼痛感让你皱起眉头。“等、啊……一下，我有事……要问……”  
“你问。”爱梅特塞尔克那么说着，手上的动作却不停。  
“这个……呜嗯！每次、啊……的时候……都会……嗯……”  
“什么时候？会怎样？”他变本加厉地蹂躏起娇嫩的肉穴，“不好好说出来我可不明白啊，大英雄。”  
都说等一下了这个混蛋无影！  
“先、停下……嗯……想要的时候……呀……都会热热的……然后……呜嗯嗯——！”  
紧致的甬道勉强吃下了三根手指，爱液从撑开的穴口涌出。无影坏心眼地用大拇指按上挺翘的阴蒂，顶着尿道口搓揉打转。  
“呀啊！”你浑身过电般从床上弹起，双腿不受控制地夹住无影作乱的手，在床上无助地翻滚着。  
“然后怎么了？”  
“然、后……哼嗯……不行……要、要去了——”酥麻感从下腰爬向全身，即将高潮的身体震颤不止，你眼前阵阵发白，只剩男人的手指在下身出入的感官。

爱梅特塞尔克看着小母猫舌尖从微张的嘴里探出，口水流了一枕头，却还努力地回答他的提问，不由生出几分怜爱。正准备把她推过高峰时——  
“刚刚听到这儿有些响动，您没事吧？“悬挂公馆的管理员绅士地敲了敲门。

意识从水晶塔顶直坠地面，你抓住无影不安分的手，恶狠狠地瞪视他。因惶恐而放大的圆瞳和泛红的眼角，实在没多少威慑力，男人愈发肆意妄为。你正要开口支开管理员，他并起手指在甬道内快速抽插起来。  
“没事——啊啊！唔、呜、呜……”发出一声拔高的呻吟后你立刻捂住了嘴，一时间房间里充斥着急促的喘息和粘稠的水声。  
你试图掰开男人的手，只换来更猛烈的进攻。羞耻感让身体加倍敏感，双乳被顶弄地抖动，乳尖和睡衣摩擦后挺立起来。  
好涨……

管理员先生在门外说了什么，被肏得乱七八糟的你已经听不清了。  
快感在下腹累积，纹印又灼烧起来，一股热流从小腹直冲脑髓。你翻过身把脸埋进枕头，呜呜哦哦地浪叫着。被窥视的恐惧让你浑身紧绷，下面的小嘴咬紧了无影的手指，花液一股接一股涌出，在床单上留下深色的水痕。  
明明没有发情，子宫却开始收缩，软烂的穴肉绞着嵌在体内的异物，寻求着不存在的精液。理智告诉你快停下，而身体诚实地追逐着快感，撅着屁股挺腰把那一点往男人的手指上送。  
“把人家晾在门外可不行啊，快说点什么。“爱梅特塞尔克把作鸵鸟状的你从枕头堆里拖出来，“还有刚才的问题，想要的时候会怎样？“

好热，好空虚，想要。  
下腹的纹印勾起情欲，缺氧的大脑彻底放弃思考。身体完全被欲望控制，你抓住无影的手往花穴里插，每次抽插都带出一片潮液。  
“会、会……哈啊啊！想和你做……呼嗯！想吃爱梅特的精液……”  
听到满意的答案，无影抚摸着猫耳朵，曲起手指按压上敏感点。毛茸茸的长尾巴绷得笔直，细腰挺动，大腿根打起颤来。插在穴口的指头堵不住泛滥的花液，滴滴答答流了他一手，掌心把阴唇抽打得充血，淫水乱飞着溅了一床。压不住的娇吟，别说门外，怕是隔壁都能听见。  
“嗯、啊……不行、会被听、呜嗯……”你试图挽回局面，徒劳地咬住下唇。  
“那就快说点什么啊。“  
说……说什么？对，得让管理员先生离开，希望这阵骚动别把早些被支开的阿尔博特引来。

“我没……事，您快嗯、哼嗯——走……呀啊！“开口的一瞬间，花核被捏紧。高潮席卷了全身，你翻着白眼浑身打颤，阴道抽搐推挤着始作俑者的手指，无影更卖力地用手操弄起高潮中的酥软小穴。  
饶是阿尔博特这种缺根筋的都该知道这沾染了情欲的声音代表什么了，管理员道歉后落荒而逃。  
“住、嗯！住手……求你……慢点、呀……呜呜！” 他揪住花蒂按压打圈，指尖顶住尿道口，你被激得浑身痉挛，胡乱地摇头求饶。  
脚步声尚未远去。  
“不行——呜嗯、还、不可以、嗯啊啊啊……！“涎液从被强制撑开的嘴里流出，还未停止抽动的花穴又一阵甜蜜的激颤。身体弯折成弓，腰悬空着起伏，子宫欢愉地收缩，喷出一道透明的水柱。  
“谁能想到大英雄只靠手指就能爽成这样呢？”  
浑身抽搐几下后你脱力地瘫在床上，小嘴和花穴都流着水合不拢。你猜自己现在像极了后巷里被操坏的妓女。

爱梅特塞尔克慢条斯理地清理了自己的双手，走到房间另一侧的餐桌拿起三明治吃了起来。  
“这·次·也·辛·苦·您·了~”他夸张地朗读起压在篮子下的小纸片，“啧啧，真是贴心。”  
高潮到失神呓语一阵后，你终于回过神，抄起枕头往他脸上扔去。  
没中。  
“还我！”拖着半软的双腿爬下床，一把夺回三明治篮子。残余的爱液涌出，你徒劳地夹着腿阻止它们沾湿地板，液体从开合的小穴顺着大腿流到脚踝。  
“你被水晶公喂养得太好了吗？肚子都鼓起来了。”他戳了戳你的小腹。  
咽了一半的三明治卡在喉咙口。  
“果……果然是这样吗？”你忽然觉得罪恶，近来自己变得既懒又馋还饥渴，完全不符合光之战士的人设。  
“胖了。”无影毫不留情地下了结论，“不过好在寒酸的胸部有所长进。”

他抓住你圆润的双乳揉捏了几下，乳尖在睡裙上顶起两个透着红的鼓包。  
“呜……！”你发出一声吃痛的惊呼。最近奶子总是很涨，原本的内衣都裹不住。水迹在衣料上晕染开，也沾在他的手上。  
奶香。  
“这可真是……出人意料。“

Side Crystal

水晶公——古·拉哈·提亚曾是一名优秀的猎人，这得益于猫魅发达的听力与嗅觉，而他从未像现在这样诅咒自己的天赋。

他在门外就听得一清二楚。少女是怎么用旖旎语调呼唤无影的名字，又是怎样哑着嗓子求饶，满口“太深了”、“好大”这类昏话，接着是一阵快节奏的肉体拍击，她除了“嗯、嗯、啊、啊”什么也说不出了，最后尖叫着高潮，哭喊“射进来”。  
他是在那个瞬间破门而入的，插入式再加内射对孕妇不安全，特别是猫魅这样娇小的种族对上高大的加雷安人。  
水晶公惊讶于自己在这种情境下还能进行理性思考。

推开门的瞬间他感觉撞进了一块巨大的凝胶果冻。  
甜腻的信息素充满整个房间，混着一丝奶味，他几乎无法顺畅地呼吸。在五感被麻痹的短暂瞬间，他暗自庆幸听闻大森林的发情事故后，把她所在这一整层的雄性猫魅族和硌狮族全都调离了。

所见的景象会在梦中反复上几千次吧。  
他的大英雄，总是骄傲地面对一切强敌的她，此刻赤身裸体双腿大开仰躺在餐桌上。伏在女子身上的男人在门被打开的一瞬间抽离，她恰巧在那个瞬间被送上顶峰。  
阴茎已经拔了出去，她的高潮却停不下来，身体随着男人刚刚挺送的节奏抽动，仿佛还被肏着。被阴茎撑开的穴口来不及合拢，红肉可怜兮兮地外翻着，甬道蠕动着推挤出刚射入的浓白精液。餐布上斑驳的水迹昭示着方才激烈的性事，果篮、酒瓶、三明治，被打翻散落在英雄周身，她也成了一道可口的餐点。  
浑身都是红紫的吻痕，从纤细的颈项到丰满的乳房，修长的双腿依旧张开着合不上，内侧星星点点都是情爱的痕迹。水晶公希望那只是吻痕而不是什么更加激烈的……她双手还不住揉捏着自己肿胀的乳房，上面赫然数道通红的指印并不属于少女小巧的双手，一股乳白的液体从充血的乳尖流出。  
他弄清了奶味的来源。

“啊……太多、装不下……嗯嗯~”刚被喂饱的猫咪还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，按着鼓涨的肚子，倒流的精液混着爱液在屁股下面积出一小滩水。  
“奶子……好涨……爱梅特、帮帮我……”  
她失禁似的又抖了几下腰，花穴痉挛着却是什么也喷不出了。

“我还想着你准备看到什么时候呢，水晶公。”  
对比另一边被使用过度的暗之战士，无影整理着他那身繁琐的衣服，脸不红气不喘，靠在窗边好不悠闲的样子。

Side Light

你成为冒险者以来经历过许多难关，就连被巡航者、残暴正义号、和至尊亚历山大同时包围，都不会比眼前三堂会审的局面更可怕了。  
前脚被水晶公一句“怀孕了什么能做什么不能做心里没点数吗“问得眼冒金星，想着什么点数诗学吗谁怀孕了我吗原来水晶公生气是这样子的。后脚雅·修特拉走进房间，淡定地仿佛在AOE里读核爆。  
你还没来得及接受自己当了妈孩子爹可能是个无影，就被拂晓的魔女告知——  
“这是假孕。“

“解释？“雅·修特拉转向神游天外的你，爱梅特塞尔克靠在窗边，脸上挂着讥讽的假笑。  
“我错了，妈。“指望无影帮忙简直白日做梦，你认命。  
她笑着握住了魔杖。

“我、我们是纯洁的肉体关系。“  
雅·修特拉几乎为这句话鼓掌，事实上无影已经那么做了。

“为什么确定是假孕？” 水晶公突兀地开口。  
“淫纹会防止被施术者受孕，强制让其发情，怀孕了就不会再发情是常识吧。”雅·修特拉在一些偏门的魔纹领域颇有研究。  
“怎么解？”  
魔女拖着下巴稍加思索，道：“虽然让人不甘心，爱梅特塞尔克这种程度的魔法师，如果他不愿自己解开，我们怕是无能为力。好在淫纹被精液喂到成熟便会自行消散，不过那时候她多半……“  
不妙，很不妙。  
和无影的情事让你上瘾，再继续下去……你不知道自己的意志何时会向肉欲屈服。

“至于是，非施术者的精液不可，还是任何雄性的都可以……“魔女眯着眼睛打量无影，”就看他恶趣味的程度了。“  
水晶公被兜帽盖住的大半张脸看不清表情，但你能听到他胸腔翻滚着成年雄性猫魅特有的低吼。  
“喂喂，别这么杀气腾腾，反正大英雄原本就是那种体质，这东西对她身体没坏处，虽然并非我本意……“

处于话题中心的你一脸懵逼，战战兢兢地看向水晶公。后者无奈地叹气，今晚他把几百年的气都叹完了。  
“抱歉，我没有生您的气，我只是气自己思虑不周。琳说您体内的光之力甚至比从大森林回来后更加稳定，多半是这个原因。“  
“我最初也认为你怀孕了，身体里有陌生的以太。但那是纯粹的暗之以太，甚至能与光之力抗衡，没有哪种胎儿拥有那样的能量。” 雅·修特拉的表情带着几分恨铁不成钢，“至于假孕的事……被内射太多次你的身体都产生错觉了吧。“

留下石化的你和两个男人的修罗场，雅·修特拉迎着公馆管理员惊恐的目光，走入水晶都的夜色，想着今晚是先研究如何解除淫纹还是怎样治疗假孕。  
银白的猫耳捕捉到关门声后转向声源——没有离开的脚步。  
“真是年轻啊……”

Side Crystal

爱梅特塞尔克完全没有要走的意思。  
出于某种对抗意识，水晶公决心不能把他的英雄和无影留在一起，至少今晚不行。

“你们打算一晚上坐在这儿干瞪眼？”无影打破沉默。  
“不满意的话您大可先走一步。”水晶公针锋相对，“能把您那下作的小技俩一起带走再好不过。”  
“你们都出去……”  
“现在结束未免太煞风情，”爱梅特塞尔克打了个响指，看来他有自己的想法，“这不才到精彩的地方吗？”

下一秒英雄捂着肚子在床上翻滚。  
水晶公踢翻了椅子冲到她身边。少女浑身发热，俏丽的五官扭曲着说明她正承受巨大的痛苦，冷汗瞬间打湿脸庞。  
“痛……啊……帮帮我……”她咬着嘴唇呻吟的样子让水晶公心如刀绞，他迅速释放治愈魔法扫过少女的身体——淫纹，连带着无影的暗之以太消失了。  
“你以为凭这残次品能容下整个第一世界的光？没有我的以太她没多久就会被撑破。“  
无影扶起翻倒的椅子坐下，慢悠悠地开口。  
“水晶公，你可要仔细考虑刚才的发言。“

如果说当他知道经历发情期的少女没有向他求助时，水晶公没有不甘。如果说当他在目镜中看到无影和他最仰慕的英雄夜夜云雨时，水晶公没有嫉妒。如果说他看到房间角落里积灰的那箱抑制剂，少女微鼓的小腹，扎眼的红色淫纹，以及无影蹬鼻子上脸的挑衅，如果说这一切都不足以让经历了百年的水晶公愤怒。

爱梅特塞尔克将淫纹和储存在其中的暗之以太还给了英雄。痛到虚脱的少女堪堪恢复意识，便从水晶公的怀里挣脱出去，扑到无影的大腿上。  
“告诉你一件好事吧，水晶公。“  
少女扭动腰臀磨蹭无影的下身，没排干净的白浊精液涂黑色长袍上。她小声嚅嗫着“想要”、“给我”，猫儿似的用耳朵和脸颊去顶男人的胸口。  
“这才是淫纹真正被激活的效果 。”无影看都不看膝上的小母猫一眼。

如果说那些都没有惹怒水晶公。  
先前英雄对无影的投怀送抱，他窥见到数个夜晚邀请男人来她的房间，在敌人身下情意迷乱的样子。  
“全是她的自由意志。”  
无影的话彻底点燃了他的妒火。

“要是放着不管，明天早上她肚子里就装满半个公馆男人们的精水了。“  
男人，精水。  
这两个词就让少女更加兴奋地摆腰。  
“大英雄本性就淫·荡得很。“  
“现在更是来·者··不·拒·的·妓·女了。“

无影刻薄的话语水晶公一句都听不进去。  
他眼中只剩少女每听到一句羞辱，小穴都激动地吐出淫液的样子，以及在谁都没触碰她的情况下，她在无影腿上自顾自仰着脖子潮吹了。

Side Light

你没办法好好思考事情怎么发展到这一步的。  
面前有谁在揉着你肿胀的双乳，手套布料的触感多半来自爱梅特塞尔克，那么从背后狠狠插入你的一定是水晶公了。

没错，是从水晶公开始的。  
妖冶的红色淫纹从下腹攀爬上肚脐，你经历过最激烈的发情期都不能与这种欲望相提并论，于是你不管不顾地扑向那个带给你无数欢愉的男人——  
不当心自己去了一次后，被水晶公拎着后脖子拖下来。  
“那么想要吗？”他的语气诚恳一如那晚在水滩村许下的诺言。  
“怎么就让无影种上淫纹了？为什么不用抑制剂？假设真的怀孕这样很危险的，您明白吗？“  
你像被提溜住后颈的猫，哪敢吭声。  
“回答呢？“  
“我错了，爷爷。”这里是不是土下座显得有诚意呢？  
你确信听到了什么东西绷断的声音。

“别摘，”水晶公系上一条黑布蒙住你的眼，失明的不安全感让你胡乱挣扎。  
“还请您不要乱动。”水晶公的声音一如既往沉稳，他掰开你抓着无影的手，将双臂向后反折，温柔却不可违抗的力道。  
“要做什——哈啊啊啊！”肉刃刺进你软烂的花穴，被肏开了甬道没费多少力就吃下了一整根，龟头顶开层层褶皱，向最深处的欲望挺进。你仰起头大口呼吸，失去双手支撑，整个人向前倒去，你因恐惧跌落而浑身紧绷。  
“唔……请您、嗯、放松些……”水晶公的声音失去了几分余裕，“夹、太紧了。”  
你没有摔到地上，而是撞在另一个男人的胸前，冰凉的金属配饰磕得你龇牙咧嘴。

“这是邀请吗？”依然端坐在椅子上的无影顺势抓着你的乳房捏起来。  
“是报复。“水晶公一边挺腰抽插一边把你的双臂也用床单捆了，被剥夺视觉和自由的身体愈发敏感。每次他的肉棒退出去，尖锐的倒刺刮过娇嫩的穴肉，都在你过敏的神经上点了一把火，爽得你尾巴上的毛都炸开了。  
无影被他的话逗笑：“我不介意分享，慷慨也是一种美德，可惜现在懂得这点的人不多。”

所谓前有狼后有虎。  
猫魅带着倒刺的肉柱和宽大的伞头把你肚子里前一个男人的精液都刮了出来，顺着绷直的大腿流到地上，咬紧的穴肉也被勾得外翻，你扭着腰往前躲避这疼痛的快感。无影把送到面前乳尖含进嘴里用舌头挑弄，你漏出一串不成声的呻吟，下面夹紧了水晶公的分身。他倒抽一口气，揪着尾巴把你按回阴茎上，这一下顶到了深处的子宫口，爽得你手指脚趾都蜷起，呜呜嗯嗯地叫起来。  
“抱歉！您这样、乱动，哈啊、我怕控制不住……”  
要是腰上动作能停一停会更有说服力的，你这样想着，脱口而出的却是：“那就……嗯……不要控制……全都、射给我。“  
嵌在穴内的肉棒立刻涨大了几分，要把褶皱的穴肉都熨平了似的。  
“……您知道自己在说什么吗？“他停下动作，扣住你的肩胛骨好一阵喘气才哑着嗓子问道。  
“哈啊……太、粗了……“逼出的几滴生理眼泪很快被盖在眼睛上布料吸收。灼热的肉棒填满了下体一动不动，你无所适从地抬着腰，”……呜……你动下呀，拉——水晶公……“  
水晶公俯身咬住你的耳朵，这个动作对猫魅来说有特别的意义，膨胀的阴茎随着动作又往里推了几分。  
“呀……！顶到了……！”你浑身一颤，被深入花心的快感让你差点双腿一软坐下去，他赶忙托住你的肚子，就着这个姿势抽插起来，每次肉棒都顶在窄小的子宫口，“好深……！噫啊、啊、嗯！”

子宫没几下就被顶开了，龟头整个被裹入火热柔软的身体深处，肉壶当即兴奋地喷出一股水，水晶公被宫口吸得差点当场缴械，不禁掐紧了你鼓胀的小腹，母性本能让你拼命挣扎起来——脑子理解了假孕的事实，你的身体还下意识保护着腹中不存在的幼崽。  
“拜托您、不要动……唔——“他极力忍耐着，可你不领情地手脚乱蹬，结果就是嵌在子宫里的龟头在最为娇嫩的内壁上乱撞。  
“不要！不要进来……呜呜、宝宝、宝宝会……痛……！“你哭着喊疼，却还是泄了身，一股接一股花液淋在戳进子宫的肉柱上，把小穴塞得满满当当，流不出的液体又被堵了回去。  
“好涨、呀啊……嗝、太满了……呜嗯……“  
你哭得一抽一噎，气都喘不上，面前一直耐心旁观的无影看不下去，按着你的后脑勺嘴对嘴给你渡气。你追逐着他湿软的舌头与他唇齿相依，他回应了。男人发出几声气音，混着口腔粘腻的水声，你正要加深这个吻，他却突然抽离。

从背后插入你的雄性猫魅舔着你的脊背，粗糙的舌头滑过肌肤，酥酥麻麻很是舒服，你回忆起幼时被同族的长辈们梳理毛发的安心感，不禁眯着眼睛小声呼噜起来。  
“好点了吗？“水晶公的声音带着一丝窘迫，你才想起他的欲望还卡在花径里不上不下，“雅·修特拉小姐说过你是假孕，没有宝宝，还记得吗？不要担心。“  
“嗯……”你的声音依然带了几分湿乎乎的哭腔，他放不下心，按在你小腹上的手打着圈。手掌的热度隔着肚皮暖到子宫，缓解了酸涩的不适感。  
“……呜……！”  
“对不、抱歉，弄疼您了吗？“水晶公仿佛自己被伤到那般抽回手，你赶忙抓着他的手安放回下腹，淫纹中心的位置。  
“不疼……只是压到了，”你引导着他那只尚未结晶化的手，轻轻在隆起的小腹上按压，小小的突起比平时更难找些，这样按下去，仿佛从另一面被肏进肚子，“看……你在我里面的样子……呼嗯~按着、很舒服……啊、再多做几次~”  
“——”  
身后的男人呼吸都停止了，你刚想回头问他怎么回事，顶在小腹的突起在你手心里膨胀灼热起来，有种肚皮被烫穿的错觉。  
许久他才开口。  
“好……多做几次。”

Side Crystal

越过少女的肩窝，水晶公看见无影把玩着她的双乳，雪白的乳肉被揉捏成各种形状，从男人的指缝里挤出来，一丝丝乳白的奶液从红透了的乳头流下。他想起幼时长辈们背着孩子说的“有没有喝上太太的奶“这类荤话，过了一百多年他才搞清楚其中含义。  
不知道是什么味道……  
想到这里他口干舌燥起来，下身的动作也不禁略微粗暴了些，囊袋啪啪抽在的阴户上，把那两瓣嫩肉打得通红。身下的少女哪里还有大英雄的样子，他的每次抽送都换来她奶猫般的娇吟，抗住蛮神奋力一击不退半步的身躯伏在身下颤抖着，漂亮的蝴蝶骨挂满细密的汗珠。

古·拉哈·提亚向来不愿接触发情的母猫，那气味会让公猫们变成野兽。轮到自己头上才知道那些学者的矜持到了繁殖本能面前不堪一击，他满脑子只想让身下含着肉棒的小母猫真正怀上孩子。  
这是何等逾越的蛮横行径，我会遭报应的。  
水晶公如此坚信着。

“唔嗯……还没吗……“她下面夹紧了，“我……嗯、又要到了……”  
水晶公像是在一个过于美好的梦里不愿醒来——能剔除那个碍眼的无影就更好了。  
甬道的穴肉不断收缩着，把他魂都要吸了。他掐紧少女的腰，顶弄几下后埋入她的最深处，她当即仰头哭喊一声。伞头在她的子宫内涨大成结，紧致的宫口被撑开，带肉刺的阴茎碾着穴壁上的敏感点。水晶公咬住母猫的后颈，她像是预感到什么似的，穴肉咬紧了肉棒分泌出更多淫液。他终于忍不住，低声呢喃着“对不起“，一边把子种撒入了雌性的苗床。精液不断浇到娇嫩的子宫壁上，她扭着腰躲避这灭顶的快感。龟头卡住宫口、后颈被咬着，她无处可去，只能绷着腰承受子宫被慢慢灌满。  
雄性的猫魅总要射上好几波，她的小肚子更鼓了，沉甸甸的子宫甚至压迫到膀胱。  
“哼嗯~太满了……真的、嗯~装不下——嗯嗯嗯！“尖锐的尿意让她浑身一紧，竟是一边被授精着一边又高潮了。子宫塞满了精液和爱液，水晶公感觉下半身泡在温泉里那般舒适，就着她一肚子淫水又小幅度顶了几下。  
“……啊……要怀……宝宝了……“被强制宫交的少女爽得胡言乱语起来。

比起怀上其他男人的，不如——  
肉刃没入她的体内，抵着子宫壁射出最后一股精液。尖锐的犬齿刺破了她后颈的皮肉，他咬紧牙关才没说出口。  
何等恶毒的想法。  
他竟也妄想独占照耀世界的光……

口中的血腥味让水晶公如梦初醒般退出少女的身体，向后跌坐到床上。理智逐渐回归，他终于意识到自己做了什么。他敬爱的大英雄瘫坐在地，腿间沾满了粘稠的白精，子宫里也被他填满，盛不住的那些涌出穴口流了一地。失去视觉的她不清楚下身的失禁感是怎么回事，以为自己尿了出来，羞耻地浑身发抖。  
看到少女捂着嘴颤抖的样子和遮眼的布带上晕染开的泪迹，水晶公只想把自己绑了石头即刻沉进始源湖。

很快他改变主意了。  
至少得拉着这个无影一起沉。

趁水晶公走神的间隙，爱梅特塞尔克把失神的暗之战士从地上拎起来，让她面对水晶公的方向坐到大腿上，撑开她还吐着精液的小穴压上怒涨的肉茎。  
“唔……！”  
她皱着眉痛呼一声，和猫魅的尺寸相比，加雷安人还是过于大了些。刚高潮过的身体本不该作出反应，小腹的空虚感又爬了上来，小穴一张一合地吸起了男人的肉棒。  
“呜呜……明明、才……嗯……”子宫里还满满装着水晶公的种子，还想吃下更多的精液，身体像散了架一样疲惫，却还能感受到快感。  
无影的大手从背后包裹着她的乳房，强行挺起她的上身。水晶公清楚地看到肚皮上淫纹依然活跃着，把她的神智搅得乱七八糟，也就是说——

“你比我想象的更加恶趣味，爱梅特塞尔克。“  
“牵制猛兽的链子还是握在自己手里好。“无影挑衅地抬起胯部，顶得少女双乳晃动，她像玩具一样随着男人的动作叫了一声。正对着水晶公的方向，粉嫩的穴口含着涨红的阴茎，刚射入的精液沿着肉柱流下。  
水晶公以为自己年纪一把了不比年轻时候，谁想到朝思暮想的对象在面前被别的男人操弄，翻腾的怒火竟又让下身隐隐有抬头的趋势。  
“哦~原来你有这种癖好，“无影玩弄着少女的乳头，”看不出来啊，水晶公。“  
“你……！“他张口反驳，却被内心翻腾的罪恶感噎得说不出话，说到底自己才占着她头脑不清醒的便宜做了那种事，又有什么资格去指责别人。  
“爱梅特……你、嗯、不许……欺负他。“少女找回了几分清明，开口第一句便维护起水晶公。被愧疚和羞耻淹没的他鼻子一酸差点掉眼泪……不行不行，那可太丢人了。  
无影也不说话，扣住她的腰狠狠往下按，粗长的肉棒顶在花心上，蹂躏着敏感脆弱的宫口。  
“嗯啊啊——”少女四肢蜷起，五指紧握又松开，小腿无力地踢打着，“你……呜、你别、嗯……混蛋！”  
奶猫样的攻击实在不痛不痒，娇滴滴湿哒哒的怒斥只让无影觉得好笑，挺腰往柔软湿润的深处去。刚被撑开的小口再度吃下了男人的龟头，里面还残留着水晶公的精液。再度被肏进子宫少女骂不出声了，仰着脖子直喘气，雪白的一对奶子随着胸膛的起伏在水晶公眼前跳动……

“有没有喝上太太的奶？”“香不香？甜不甜？”  
记忆深处不慎从长辈那儿听来的荤腥段子在古·拉哈·提亚脑子里绕来绕去，他感觉自己中了妖灵的法术，神使鬼差地抓住那对不安分的奶子送进嘴里。  
不甜，还有点腥。  
粗糙的舌头卷动乳尖，犬齿时不时刮过乳房细嫩的皮肤。  
“你、你在做什么呀！”  
腺体不断地分泌乳汁，他啃咬吮吸着，还有几丝奶液顺着下巴划了下去。  
“唔……好软……”他模仿着挤奶的动作把弄她的双乳，“听说……嗯、涨奶……吸出来会舒服些。”  
少女羞得话都说不出，哼哼唧唧地捂着脸，却也不推开他。身后的无影还把尿似的强迫她大张着双腿，与她体型不符的粗大肉棒在腿间进出，把翻出的精液都打成白沫。男人顶一下她便“嗯、啊”几声，奶子也跟着跳两下，乳头磕在猫魅的尖牙上喷出几滴母乳。接着她的大腿根颤抖起来，肉瓣翕动眼看着又要泄身。无影毫不留情地往子宫里肏，她叫声越发高亢，下体抽插拍击的水声也更加响亮。  
“……哈……！嗯、啊……”她的腰弹跳起来，肉棒从花穴滑出。  
“别想、逃——“无影捉住她的腰插回去，龟头轧过熟烂的穴肉撞上宫口，饱含暗之以太精液烫得她咬牙直哆嗦。下面小穴含着肉棒硬是把喷出一地淫水，上边竟也射出两道乳汁，溅了水晶公一脸。  
少女歪倒在无影身上，脸上布满生理泪水，涎液从下巴流到锁骨，乳房沾着白色的奶汁，合不上的花穴吐出白浊的精液。

“不管看几次都觉得……真是个不得了的家伙。“  
水晶公不情不愿地在心里赞同了无影的话。

Side Light

你错了。  
错就错在不该同时招惹这两个男人。  
还错在小看了老男人的体力，淫纹消停了他们都没消停。  
更大错特错在，你怎么就认定水晶公会站在你这边。  
当小穴挤入两根肉棒时，你才意识到，这两人在你被干到半昏迷时达成了什么不可告人的共识。

在这之前——

你被托着屁股按到墙上肏，背蹭着粗糙冰凉的墙面，浑身重量压在嵌入体内的肉棒上，失重感迫使你双腿紧紧环住他的腰。你能感到每根倒刺刮过内壁，肚子里的精液都给刮了出来，滴落在地砖上。  
“英雄大人还知道自己在被谁上吗？“男人们没有摘下你的眼罩，无影带着戏谑的语调发问。  
“……嗯、唔……是水晶公。“  
“您可夹得真紧……“用敬语说黄话，怎么看都是某个政客会做的事。  
“你、你……怎么是……这样的……嗯啊……！“小红猫三个字到嘴边溜了一圈，你最终还是咽了回去，报复似的咬紧了身下出入的肉柱，果不其然他闷哼一声，老老实实交代在你的穴道里。又几滴液体滴在地面没干透的水迹上。  
他小心翼翼将你放下，还没站稳脚，你又被举了起来，肉茎长驱直入把精液堵了回去。男人托着你在房间来回走动，肉棒随着颠晃在身体里毫无章法地乱刺，精水被挤出来滴了一地。  
“那现在呢？“  
“是、是……哼嗯嗯……是爱梅特……“你抱住他的脖子不敢乱动，生怕他松手摔得你屁股开花。“真聪明。“抓着你的腰往胯上撞了几下后他也射进你里面，然后把你交到水晶公怀里。

这样几个回合后，你的下身又酸又麻，被不断插入的小穴红肿着，不知男人的精液还是自己的花液流了一屁股。  
“现在是谁在插你？”无影再次发问。  
“不知道……呀……你们放过我……”你只觉得下身胀痛，再也分不清了，低声下气地求饶。  
“说好了答不出要受罚，大英雄可不能出尔反尔。”谁和你说好——不，搞不好确实说了，你也清楚自己爽得上头了就口无遮拦的毛病，在床上吃过不少亏。  
要改。  
下次一定。

无影用手指撑开你的穴口，吞下一根肉棒的小穴已经满满当当，第二根怎么想都……  
“不行……会坏掉的……”你吓得直往背后的水晶公怀里钻，他舔着你的耳朵，哄孩子一样安抚着你。  
不愧是带过孙女的爷爷辈，事后想起来，你当时怎么就信了他的鬼话。

爱梅特塞尔克从前面插进来的时候你以为自己要死在这两个男人的阴茎上了。  
“嘶……疼……呜、真的……不行——“  
尽管水晶公耐心地照顾你身体的其他部分，硬塞进两根肉棒的花穴向全身传递着钝痛。被双龙这种事……好吧，也不是没有过。只是水晶公的尺寸在同族里实在不算小，高大的加雷安人更是雪上加霜。两个男人一前一后爱抚着你浑身的敏感带，耳朵、锁骨、乳头、背脊，无影又抓着你的尾巴从根部到尖儿撸了个来回。  
这招百试不爽。  
被他们轮流插到软烂的穴肉再次吸紧了抽搐起来。水晶公猛吸一口气压着嗓子呻吟，无影也呼吸不稳地喘了几声。你生出一种报复的快感，天道好轮回，大家谁也别好过。

一只手按上你的花蒂，结晶的触感凉得你一哆嗦。  
“抱歉……“水晶公迅速抽回手，”我、我只是想让您舒服些……“  
“你……哈、要花……嗯……一晚上道歉吗？“你真想教育一下这只蠢猫，可下身吃着两根巨物没发好好说话。你只得抓着他的手往小豆上放，引导他揉捏起敏感的肉粒。他动作生涩，结晶的触感和你爱抚自己相比很是新鲜。  
“还是……换只手。“他瑟缩着。  
“别……这样就好。“  
在你的指导下，他加快了按压的速度，坚硬的异物感让阴蒂兴奋地挺立。快感累积到临界，你去了太多次，甚至感觉不到自己高潮了，只是机械地摆着腰。身体像是从内部融化了，不停地淌出液体，穴肉变得又热又软。无影小幅度抽插两下，你软绵绵的身子往水晶公胸膛上靠了靠，头无力地歪到一边。  
“可以了吗？“无影不再动作。  
“嗯~“你不那么疼了，更多的是充实感。于是你顺从地把腿又打开了些，”……动吧。“  
得到应允的无影轻缓地挺送起来。肉穴从来没被撑得如此开，大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷着打颤。肉刃推入甬道发出粘腻色情的水声，接连不断的高潮使你的爱液开了闸似的流，他每推进一寸都“扑哧“挤出一包淫液顺着你的腿根滴到地上。两根巨物争夺着你的身体，他被水晶公挤着往上，柱头戳到鼓鼓的膀胱，你下意识收紧了下面，男人们同时呻吟一声。  
“呀啊……等……要尿了……！“无影被卡着动不了，龟头硬硬地顶在小肚子里面，酸麻的感觉在下身炸开，”不、不要、真的……呜嗯嗯……忍不住的……！“  
在他人面前失禁的恐惧让你挣扎起来。终究是水晶公先心软，他小心地从你身体里退出，两根肉棒在小穴里摩擦推挤，隔着一层肉壁碾过直肠，让你有种后穴也被插入的错觉。  
“呜呜呃……好胀……嗯、呜……后面也……“多重感官刺激下你摇着头胡言乱语。

在把你折腾到在失禁边缘徘徊数次后，两人终于找到了节奏。他们一进一出，不停刺激着深处的宫口，阴茎抽插时隔着穴壁压迫膀胱和后穴。过量的快感麻痹了你的知觉，歪着脑袋任两个男人蹂躏你的肉体，穴口酸麻地大开着吞吐肉茎，穴肉被带得外翻，可怜兮兮地滴着花液。你眼罩下眼睛半翻着看向虚空，嘴里呢喃着无意义的骚话，使得两人更卖力地操弄你，他们似乎开始了某种竞争，但这也和你没关系了，你只是诚实地追逐着快感，双手拖起自己被冷落的乳房搓揉……  
“……差不……停……玩坏……”无影的声音听起来很远，男人们停止了动作，被肏开肏烂的小穴吮吸着两根肉棒。  
“结束了……？“你意犹未尽似的扭了扭腰。  
“别急，就快了。“水晶公扶好你的下腰，无影按着你的胯骨，两人同时一挺腰。  
“啊啊——好、好深……！“连最深处都被破开了，肉茎同时顶着花心，你此时就是砧板上的白鱼任他们料理。有谁先顶入密壶，龟头破开宫口顶着内壁射了进去。  
“嗯嗯嗯~”好满，好热，“一起……啊、射进来……”前一人刚射了你一肚子，子宫口还没合上，下一个又捅了进来。  
“呜嗯……！太满、嗯……要生宝宝了……”  
无影咒骂了一句什么，也或许是水晶公，你不曾听过的语言。有谁在按压你的小腹，隔着肚子顶到子宫内的阴茎，那人揪住你的花蒂进攻起撑到极限的膀胱。  
“呀啊——不要、尿了！不可以呜嗯嗯嗯！”  
眼罩被摘下了。  
你一边被内射着一边高潮，花蒂和小穴痉挛着。无影拔出来的瞬间你下面喷出一大股淫水，混着子宫里白浊的精液一起射了出来，尿道的括约肌再也撑不住，腥臊的黄色尿液随之喷出，上面的乳房跟着喷奶。  
“呜……啊、啊……”  
你浑身抽搐，在巨大的耻辱感下捂脸大哭，却不停排尿潮吹，直到每个口都流不出水了……  
好在羞愧感没再折磨你更久，你的意识很快沉于黑暗。

Side Shadow

爱梅特塞尔克打开窗，雷克兰德的夜风驱散了一室情爱的气味。  
他看着满地水迹，花了一秒反思这次或许玩过了些。他从第一次就知道大英雄是喜欢这样的，每次被粗暴对待她都会兴奋不已。初衷只是想看看大英雄在崇拜她的水晶公面前被扒下伪装的样子，却是有了意外的收获。  
她早就知道水晶公的身份？

他一个响指后房间整洁如初，床上两只猫魅抱成一团睡着，腿缠着脚尾绕着尾。无影想起很久以前，他们曾养过的两只奶猫，那个人捡回来的。结果她大多时候不在家，他便成了在小猫玩累睡成一团后，跟在后面收拾的那个。  
无聊的往事。

一对猫眼反射着月光，像宝石那样明亮。  
“你不睡觉看我做什么？”被狠狠折腾一番的大英雄不知什么时候醒的，安静地盯着他，看得他心里发毛。  
“我是不是忘了什么重要的事情。”她坐起身，哑着嗓子，比起发问更像是陈述。  
爱梅特塞尔克一时语塞。  
“家里的泽梅尔番茄该收了。“自问自答。  
“你在寻我开心吗？“不该对这个蠢货抱有期待的，”我不介意再来一轮。“  
“对不起，我错了。“大英雄马上扶着腰躺回床上。  
“你下次还敢。“  
她一躺下水晶公便把人圈回怀里还吧唧了两下嘴，哪有百岁老猫的样子。  
“他到底是什么人？“无影对着两人到底演得哪一出戏很是好奇。  
“你和我上床原来是为了骗——对不起我真的错了。”

无影化作一团黑雾消失前听到她喃喃自语。  
“你到底是什么人，爱梅特塞尔克。“  
故人。

Side Crystal

水晶公醒来就看到少女骑在他腰上。从睡裙宽大的领口能看到雪白的双乳和胸口斑驳的痕迹，腿间挂满了昨夜两人份的精液，还有些从合不拢的花瓣间滴落到他隐隐抬头的欲望上——要命的晨勃。  
他捂着胸口想这种起床姿势对老年人还是太刺激了些，显然他的大英雄和老二都不这么认为。  
“洗澡前不先解决下生理问题吗，水晶公~”  
“请、请您放过老人家吧……“

水晶公进了英雄房间一宿没出来，公馆管理员心惊胆战地前去查看，只听到女子浪叫着“请放过我“这类的话，他捂着裤裆跑向了洗手间。  
后来水晶都的人们——特别是男人们看向水晶公的眼神又多了几分敬重。莱楠旁敲侧击地问他需不需要医疗馆做些补药。阿莉赛看到雅·修特拉研究起猫魅怀孕的生理，闹得鸡飞狗跳。英雄的肚子终究是消了下去，不再央求着他们吸一吸涨奶的乳房这点让某两位男士内心深处都有些遗憾。在她“不方便“的时候，阿尔博特成了于里昂热房间的常客，旁听着跟琳把妖灵语学了个七七八八。

这都是后话了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ·一气之下把卡两周的车造出来了，越到这种时候越要搞簧瑟啊！可能憋着一股子悲愤在写的原因，就很，难吃（跪）  
> ·得想个办法把阿尔博特掺和进来.jpg


End file.
